The present invention relates to topical compositions which, when applied to the human body, provide an antiperspirant benefit to the user.
Antiperspirant products are widely used personal care products throughout the world. The primary benefit of these products, of course, is their ability to suppress perspiration and related odors on the body of the user. Antiperspirant products are applied to the skin and generally comprise an antiperspirant active which acts to inhibit excretion of perspiration from the eccrine glands.
It has long been desired to improve the efficacy of topical antiperspirant compositions in order that users experience less perspiration wetness. Further, if the efficacy of such products can be improved, it may be possible to formulate products in which the concentration of the antiperspirant active component can be reduced while still providing products of equal or even higher efficacy. This could lead to such products being less expensive, easier to formulate (by virtue of a reduced amount of antiperspirant active used), or generally having improved sensory and consumer-perceived dryness properties. The present invention accomplishes this result, and also may permit the formulation of compositions which are aesthetically pleasing and leave minimized white residue when applied to the skin. This is accomplished by utilizing film-forming polyester materials together with conventional antiperspirant actives.
The use of film-forming polymers generally in cosmetic and beauty care products is known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,441, Takema et al., issued May 10, 1988, discloses the use of a film-forming material in a cosmetic composition such as a facial pack, nail enamel or eyeliner. The film-forming material comprises a copolymer of vinyl alcohol and alkyl vinyl ether. Antiperspirant compositions are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,024, Tranner, issued Apr. 16, 1996, describes an antiperspirant composition which includes an alkyl olefinic acid amide/olefinic acid or ester copolymer. The composition is applied topically, forming a film on the user. The film is taught to effectively block the flow of perspiration. The Tranner patent teaches that the film can be used together with antiperspirant active materials. There is no suggestion that the film acts to enhance efficacy of the antiperspirant active itself. Further, polyester copolymers are not taught or suggested as the polymer material used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,813, Mondet et al., issued Aug. 22, 2000, describes a class of film-forming polyester-polyurethane polymers. It is taught that these materials can be used in cosmetic products such as eyeliner, hair styling lotion, mascara or nail varnish. The Mondet patent discloses a laundry list of what are described as conventional cosmetic additive materials; antiperspirant actives are included on that list. No antiperspirant compositions are specifically discussed or exemplified. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,570, Lion et al., issued Nov. 23, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,882, Mougin et al., issued Sep. 5, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,116, Mondet et al., issued Oct. 12, 1999.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,179, Murphy et al., issued Mar. 25, 1997, describes the inclusion of sodium bicarbonate particles in a deodorant/antiperspirant stick composition. The sodium bicarbonate particles are coated with a combination of film-forming polymer and fragrance. The composition does not form a film on the skin of the user. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,085, Salas et al., issued Aug. 31, 1999.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,856, Berndt, issued May 6, 1997, discloses personal care compositions which contain a volatile silicone, starch and glyceride ester. When the composition is applied topically, the volatile silicone is taught to evaporate leaving a translucent film on the skin. Antiperspirant compositions are specifically disclosed and exemplified. The film is said to work as a delivery vehicle for cosmetic and pharmaceutical actives. The film utilized in the Berndt patent is not a polyester material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,195, Holzner, issued Feb. 7, 1989, describes antiperspirant compositions which include an encapsulated perfume base together with an antiperspirant active. Moisture from the body of the user is taught to release a portion of the perfume from the capsules. The capsules then re-form around the remainder of the perfume, preventing a negative interaction between the antiperspirant active and the perfume component. The capsules are not formed from a polyester material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,250, Housel et al., issued Aug. 15, 2000, describes polymeric acid-functional polyols which include pendant hydroxyl and carboxyl groups. The materials are taught to be useful in forming polyurethanes. There is no suggestion to use these materials in topical personal care products or in combination with antiperspirant actives. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,822, Housel et al., issued Aug. 15, 2000. Further, Inolex sells products under the tradename Lexorez including such polyesters as TC-8, TC-15 and TL-8. The Inolex website discloses that TC-8 is a copolymer of trimethylpentanediol, adipic acid and isononanoic acid. It is also disclosed that TC-8 may be included in topical personal care products and that, in those products, the film formed by this material acts to increase the partitioning of alpha- or beta-hydroxy acids or self-tanning agents from the products into the stratum corneum. There is no suggestion to include these materials in antiperspirant compositions.
International Published PCT Application WO 99/51192, Colgate-Palmolive Company, published Oct. 14, 1999, describes cosmetic compositions, including antiperspirant compositions, which comprise an active ingredient, a silicone gel material containing an elastomer, and at least one high HLB surfactant. It is taught that this composition provides reduced film formation when applied to the skin. The patent further teaches that reduced film formation increases availability of the active ingredient to penetrate into the skin, and is therefore desirable. Thus, this application teaches away from the inclusion of film-formers in antiperspirant compositions.
It has now been found that the inclusion of polyester film-forming materials and antiperspirant actives in antiperspirant compositions provides enhanced efficacy from those actives. This allows the compositions to be formulated with lower levels of antiperspirant active to achieve equivalent performance or with conventional levels of antiperspirant active to achieve enhanced performance. The inclusion of these polyester materials can also reduce the formation of white residue on the skin after all carrier materials have evaporated. Finally, these compositions have good skin feel characteristics.
The present invention relates to topical antiperspirant compositions comprising:
(a) a safe and effective amount (such as from about 1% to about 35%) of an antiperspirant active;
(b) from about 10% to about 60% of a topical carrier (such as a volatile silicone material); and
(c) from about 0.5% to about 10% of a non-toxic, water-insoluble, occlusive, film-forming polyester polymer.
The method of minimizing perspiration on the human body through the application of the above-described composition is also included within the present invention. Finally, the present invention encompasses a method of minimizing perspiration in humans by applying topically an effective amount of antiperspirant active together with a polyester film which acts as an occlusive agent for the antiperspirant active.
All percents and ratios given herein are xe2x80x9cby weightxe2x80x9d unless otherwise specified.
All patents and publications noted in this application are incorporated herein by reference.